Roronoa Zoro
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Une autre façon dont pourrais se passer un combat entre les deux épéistes Zoro et Mihawk.


Disclaimer : tous les persos sont tiré du manga de Eiichiro Oda

Couple : Mihawk - Zoro

Rating : M

Notes : Vu qu'à la base c'est juste une description y a pas vraiment d'histoire.

Résumé : Une autre façon dont pourrais se passer un combat entre les deux épéistes Zoro et Mihawk.

_____________________________________

Il était là... là, juste devant lui. Cet homme qu'il devais battre, pour son serment, pour son honneur d'épéiste. Juraquille Mihawk, le meilleur bretteur du monde. Il était apparu de nul part alors qu'il marchait tranquillement sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Dès qu'il avait croisé son regard il avait été aussitôt en alerte, mais en tant que bon sabreur avait gardé son sang froid. Et après un moment de silence entre eux et sans se poser plus de questions il avait enlever le bandeau qui était enroulé à son bras pour le mettre sur sa tête et avait par la suite dégainé ses trois sabres, un entre chaque mains et un entre les dents.

Le surnommé «Oeil de Faucon» le regardait impassible mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait le revoir ce Roronoa Zoro. Il savait que ce garçon avait beaucoup de potentiel mais il le savait aussi bien trop jeune et innocent, il avait certes quelques bon attraits des plus grands épéistes mais il était encore bien trop inexpérimenté. Quand il l'avait vu trainé nonchalamment dans ce petit village il avait hésité mais était tout de même venu à sa rencontre quand il s'était retrouvé assez isolé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça mais bon, un petit duel contre lui pourrait l'occupé et par la même occasion il pourrait évaluer sa progression.

Zoro avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure et ses mains s'agitaient d'infimes tremblements. Ce combat... il ne savait pas si il était près ou non mais peu importait. Si il s'était entrainé pendant toute ces heures comme un forcené se n'était pas pour reculer le moment venu. Il voulait gagner et il gagnerait.

Il s'était déjà mis en position d'attaque près à s'élancer à tout moment sur son rival. Ce dernier avait également dégainer son sabre à la lame noir. Les deux épéiste avaient chacun leurs yeux assombris par soit leur bandeau soit leur chapeau et leur lèvres s'étiraient, toutes deux elles aussi, en un fin sourire. Mihawk pointa son sabre sur Zoro, c'était une invitation à l'attaque. Le plus jeune réagi aussitôt et se précipita à grande vitesse sur «Oeil de Faucon». Il porta son coup. Il croyait l'avoir touché mais le plus vieux disparu de devant ses yeux, Zoro n'avait fait que frapper le vide. Mihawk c'était positionné derrière le sabreur au cheveux vert avec une facilité et une rapidité hallucinante.

Il porta un coup léger, selon lui, dans le dos de Zoro, faisant glisser sa lame sur toute la longueur. Le plus jeune tomba à genoux. Malgré la «délicatesse» dont avait fait preuve Mihawk la blessure était tout de même énorme, ce qui infligeait bien sûr une grande douleur mais aussi une importante perte de sang. Zoro n'y fit pas attention et les dents et les poings serré se releva difficilement sur ses genoux agités. Il devait tenir cette promesse... peu importe dans quel état il devait affronté Mihawk.

Ce dernier observait à loisir la blessure qu'il avait infligé à ce jeune sabreur auquel il accordé tant d'importance. Sa lame, avant d'écorcher la peau, avait tout d'abord entaillé l'habit blanc que portait Zoro. Mihawk avait put alors observer, se qui étira un peu plus ses lèvres, une peau dorée qui donnerait envie à n'importe qui de la toucher et où la légère couche de transpiration faisait saillir comme jamais les muscles dessiné à la perfection sur se jeune corps. La plaie qu'il venait de lui infliger gâcher un peu tout hélas.

Zoro releva la tête tout en se détournant pour faire face à son adversaire, la lueur de détermination qui brillait au fond de ses yeux devenant à chaque instant plus intense. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il s'élança une nouvelle fois vers son ainé, redoublant sa vitesse et contractant ses muscles au maximum, c'était se coup ou rien. Il voyait presque les pointes de ses deux sabres entaillé doucement le torse de Mihawk mais une nouvelle fois celui-ci disparu et Zoro ne put atteindre son but. Le brun s'était légèrement décalé sur le côté pour qu'ainsi l'impact de son coup de poing calme pour un bon bout de temps Zoro. Ses phalanges attérirent violemment sur l'abdomen du jeune sabreur, et celui-ci en eu carrément le souffle coupé. Dans un automatisme il lâcha ses sabres et porta ses bras au niveau de l'impact, tout en s'écroulant de nouveau face contre sol.

Zoro cracha un peu de sang et se replia légèrement sur lui même. Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Il n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il sentit un poids se poser doucement sur lui. Il se retourna et fut assez surpris de découvrir Mihawk entrain de l'observer attentivement. Le brun aida Zoro, contre son gré, à terminer son tour pour que le sabreur aux cheveux vert se retrouve face à lui alors que lui même était accroupi au-dessus de Zoro et appuyait sur son bassin. Mihawk confirma ses léger doutes. Le jeune homme était vraiment mignon quand il était démuni... bien sûr il l'était aussi quand il ne l'était pas, il se laissait facilement regarder dans les deux cas, mais la beauté qui ressortait de son visage était différente. Il aimait plutôt bien le voir dans un état de panique ( Mihawk, serais tu sado ?? 0.0 ).

Poussé par une envie soudaine (c'est ma faute ^^'') il déchira d'un coup sec le tee shirt de Zoro. Celui-ci essaya de se reculer tout en prenant une expression qui mélangeait surprise et colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire cet imbécile ? Il trouvait pas qu'il l'avait déjà suffisamment humilié ? Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand Mihawk glissa doucement le bout de ses doigts le long de son buste. Il s'apprêtait à lui éjecter la main et à demander, ou plutôt exigeait des explications, mais encore une fois il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le brun lui attrapa facilement la main qui voulait le repousser et captura aussi l'autre au passage, puis les bloqua au-dessus de la tête du jeune sabreur. Il empêcha aussi Zoro de répliquer quoique se soit en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres de son vis-à-vis. Zoro en fut coupé dans sa lancer et recula comme il put son visage qui mélangeait cette fois si surprise et frayeur, c'est qu'il était assez impressionnant le Mihawk.

Ce dernier, tout en regardant intensément Zoro dans les yeux, faisait glisser doucement sa main sur le buste du jeune sabreur. De se côté il n'y avait pas de plaies ouvertes juste quelques cicatrices qu'il parcourait encore plus délicatement que la peau. Il aimait bien sentir les muscles fermes de Zoro sous ses doigts, de plus que sa peau était douce, même si légèrement collante par endroit à cause de la transpiration, et chaude, se qui rendait le touché encore plus agréable.

Mihawk se redressa légèrement et remonta sa main pour toucher le visage du jeune épéiste, celui-ci reprit ses esprits au même moment que son aîné parcourait doucement, comme à la découverte de quelque chose, la peau de sa joue.

-Enfoiré qu'est-ce qui te prend, réussi à articuler difficilement Zoro qui serré assez fortement ses dents.

Mihawk leva ses sourcils comme surpris qu'on puisse le déranger dans une telle contemplation. Il était tellement subjugué par la peau si délicate, malgré les apparence, qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il touchait une personne, qu'il touchait Zoro. Il redressa son visage impassible sur le jeune sabreur pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te toucher ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi, s'emporta Zoro, à croire qu'il se trouvait face à Luffy.

-Alors empêche moi, répliqua simplement Mihawk.

Le plus jeune ouvrit de grand yeux, apparemment il était bel et bien pris au piège. Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur lui ? Et le pire c'est que c'était _cet homme_ qui le... qui lui faisait il savait pas trop quoi. Zoro ne voulant tout de même pas se laisser faire essaya de dégager ses poignets de l'emprise qu'exerçait la main de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier ne prêta aucunement attention au plus jeune qui en même temps qu'il se débattait lâcher des jurons ou des grognements.

Mihawk laissa glisser sa main libre encore quelques instants sur le buste de Zoro, parcourant ses côtes, ses hanches, traçant des petits cercle autour du nombril et des mamelons, faisant glisser doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les muscles puissants. Son but n'était pas d'exciter ou de faire l'amour au plus jeune, ce qui était assez mal partie, mais juste de toucher, la sensation était tellement plaisante.

Sa main descendit sur le bas-ventre de Zoro. Il fit quelques petits allés et retour, déclenchant ainsi des frissons incontrôlés chez son prisonnier. Celui-ci ne pouvait jurer ou insulter Mihawk, il devait absolument serré les dents sous peine de laisser échapper quelques gémissements des plus gênants. La main du brun glissa sous le tissu et alla parcourir l'aine particulièrement douce du plus jeune. «Oeil de Faucon» retira sa main de sous le pantalon et baissant son visage sur le bassin de Zorro, il entreprit alors de déboutonner cet habit non désiré de sa part.

Zoro sentit la panique monté d'un coup, qu'il touche son buste ça pouvait encore passer _mais là_. Il commença à gigoter, ne voulant pas aider plus que ça le sabreur dans sa tâche. Celui-ci ne sourcilla même pas, il bloqua tout simplement les jambes de Zoro à l'aide des siennes et continua de défaire lentement le pantalon. Une fois le déserrage effectué, Mihawk posa sa main sur le bassin du jeune sabreur et fit glisser l'habit. En même temps qu'il le descendait il touchait la peau des cuisses de Zoro. Aussi douce que le reste évidemment, les muscles sur cette partie du corps étaient également fermes et très bien dessinés. Il recula le pantalon autant qu'il le pouvait sachant qu'il tenait encore Zoro par ses poignets.

Il remonta sa main, touchant cette fois si la peau entre les cuisses de Zoro, Mihawk ne lui permettant pas de les fermer bien entendu. Elle était légèrement moins ferme mais rien de bien différent. Cette particularité rendait la peau encore plus douce, le brun laissa sa main vagabonder pendant un certain temps, excitant, sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune épéiste.

Ce dernier avait beau se débattre comme un petit diable rien n'y faisait. A cause de se sale bretteur pervers il était à la fois humilié parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre mais en plus parce que maintenant il réagissait. Ça allait vraiment mal finir cette histoire.

Mihawk laissa glisser sa langue du bas ventre de Zoro à son nombril. Autant la peau était douce au toucher autant elle était âcre au goût. Le brun resta quelques instant à s'occuper du nombril fin et sensible du jeune sabreur. Il remonta soudainement son visage face à celui rougissant de Zoro et le regarda à peine 2 secondes la mine pensive avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui donner un baiser.

Le jeune homme avait _très intelligemment_ ouvert la bouche quand il avait vu que Mihawk se baissait vers lui, il n'avait pas compris qu'il le faisait pour l'embrasser. Le plus vieux passa doucement sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune, pour ensuite la faire glisser, toujours en prenant son temps, sur la langue et les parois de la bouche de Zoro. Celui-ci ferma les yeux car malgré la délicatesse avec laquelle s'y prenait Mihawk il était déjà «un peu» excité ce qui rendait la chose beaucoup plus intense.

N'interrompant pas le baiser ce dernier glissa sa main vers une partie qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré. Quand il la pris en main Zoro se crispa instinctivement. Mihawk fit des mouvements doux de vas et viens sur le membre du jeune épéiste. Décidément, celui-ci était vraiment très agréable à toucher.

Mihawk mis fin au baiser qu'il avait imposé et laissa aller sa langue sur la mâchoire de Zoro où un peu de salive avait glissé. Il la récupéra au passage pour finalement aller taquiner derrière l'oreille du plus jeune. Il du légèrement forcer étant donné que Zoro essayait de tourner la tête pour ne pas le laisser faire, mais comme pour tout le reste cette tentative d'échapper aux attentions du plus grand bretteur du monde avait été vaine. Ses main faisait toujours de délicat vas et viens se qui rendait l'excitation de Zoro encore plus intense. Si il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté il aurait supplié l'autre d'aller plus vite. Mais au désespoir du sabreur aux cheveux vert Mihawk retira sa main de son sexe pour la remonter le long de son buste et finalement emprisonner son menton. Il décala son visage face à celui de Zoro.

-Je crois que ça me suffira pour aujourd'hui, fit Mihawk avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Zoro. Il avait mal compris ou quoi ? Il comptait sérieusement le laisser en plan ?

-Le désir est plus intense quand l'attende est plus longue, fit-il avec un brin de sagesse tout en fermant paisiblement les yeux.

Cette intéressante découverte de se corps si engageant lui avait tellement apaisé l'esprit qu'il avait envie d'aller se faire une petite sieste (t'as pas honte dans un moment pareil ?). Il pensa très sérieusement que si il voulait aller plus loin avec ce jeune sabreur il ne devrait pas y aller de main morte, ça l'étonnerai fortement qu'il apprécie qu'il s'endorme paisiblement sur lui alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Il se redressa doucement, appuyant sans le savoir sur l'intimité excité de Zoro qui en grimaça. Mihawk haussa légèrement les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se laissait surprendre, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait put activé se corps aussi facilement. Apparemment il n'avait pas perdu la main... ou peut-être était-ce Zoro qui était assez sensible ?

Il se redressa entièrement d'un mouvement gracieux et vif avant de se réajuster correctement. Juste avant de s'en aller il lança à Zoro avec un léger sourire et une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux :

-Je te laisse te soulager, comme un grand.

Sur ce il partie rapidement et disparu derrière les petites maisons. L'expression de Zoro était toujours figé dans celle d'un homme qui est sur le point d'exploser de rage. Néanmoins il sut se contenir, mais c'est la mine hargneuse qu'il se redressa difficilement. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était encore... nu. Sa mine devient soudain emplis de panique et c'est à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il se rhabilla comme il put, c'est vrai qu'il avait encore son excitation a calmer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se cacher quelque part pour régler son problème une voix aux intonations moqueuse le fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Eh bien... ça c'était un affrontement des plus inattendue, lança un jeune blond la cigarette à la bouche et s'avançant doucement vers le sabreur.

-San... Sanji, fit Zoro en tournant très lentement son visage qui commençait à laisser glisser quelques gouttes de sueur.

-T'as l'air d'être un bon coup dis moi, fit Sanji en lui adressant un gentil petit sourire tout innocent.

-... Zoro qui dégluti très difficilement. C'était la journée la plus humiliante de toute sa vie. D'abord l'autre timbré de Mihawk et maintenant se blond à la noix. Il pouvait être sur qu'il lui ferait à chaque fois le coup bas de lui rappeler, tout innocemment bien sûr, ce moment quand ça devrait l'arranger.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te calmer, fit Sanji en se penchant sur Zoro une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux.

Le jeune sabreur s'était pencher en sens inverse à l'approche du cuistot de la bande. Il resta sous le choc des dernières paroles du blond avant de se reprendre rapidement pour s'enfuir à toute jambe à l'abri de tous ces pervers. C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment sa journée aujourd'hui.

-Je te retrouverais, lança joyeusement Sanji.

Tous ce petit spectacle l'avait bien perturbé lui aussi.

__________________________________________________________

Voilà pour notre cher Zoro ^^

Un peu sadique là hein ? ^^ mais j'aime bien l'être c'est pas ma faute ^^''


End file.
